Just a dream
by Eszie
Summary: Victor got killed at one of the missions and at his funeral, Anita get's the feeling that this is all a dream. Will Anita be able to escape from this nightmare or is this really her darkest day of her life?


_My newest TSS story. I hope you like it.  
I don't own any one who is related to this story. Every single character belongs to Tony Collingwood.  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

* * *

**Just a dream**

I looked to my watch. The sun started to go down and I knew that everyone was waiting for me. I knew I was late, but I just couldn't believe it. It was too hard for me to believe it.

Before I drove my car to a parking spot, I checked my make-up again. My eyes were red from crying, I already knew that this would happen so I didn't use mascara today. I parked my car and I walked to the entrance of the church. Today was on of the blackest days of my life.

---

I just entered the church when two agents wanted to close the doors. I knew what they were thinking. They thought how I could ever be late on this important day.

I gave the agents a little nod and I wanted to walk to my seat when I saw it, the thing I hoped that I would never see… or at least not so soon. I saw the coffin standing there, a few feet away from me. My head felt a little bit light and before I knew it, I fell down to the ground.

Ray ran to me and he helped me back on my feet. "Come on Anita. I'll bring you to your seat" he said and he brought me to a chair at the front row, next to Mildred.

When I sat down, the ceremony began and I looked to Mildred. It was hard for both of us, but it was harder for her than it was for me. I just knew that. She looked at as she placed her hand on top of mine. "It will be alright, Anita." she said and she gave me a little smile.

I nodded and I looked to the preacher. Although he was speaking about something, I couldn't really hear what he was saying.

I remembered our last time very well. I sighed a little bit. He was gone within a minute. I wish I wasn't so stupid back then, so this would never happened.

_

* * *

_

I was flying with my sky-bike over a big, green field. There was nowhere a building to see and no one that would disturb me. I just wanted to be alone. "There is no way that I go back there. Accusing me for double crossing U.Z.Z." I _said angry to myself and I sighed. "All those years of saving the planet and this is how they thank you!"_

"_Anita! Wait for me!" I suddenly heard and Victor flew next to me. "Please Anita, I'm your partner for years now. Do you really think I would believe such a thing? You are too good to be a double agent. I know you like no one else knows you. You would never do such a thing."_

_I stopped and I looked to Victor. How nice he meant it, I just didn't care at that moment. "Please, Victor, leave me alone." I said. _

_Victor seemed like he wanted to say something, but his communicator started to ring. "What is it, Professor Professor?" he asked when he picked up his communicator. _

"_An unknown enemy." I heard Professor Professor saying. Why did he have to call right now? "You and Anita need to investigate who or what it is and find out what or who it wants."_

_That was it. I didn't want to do any order that Professor Professor gave me. "I'm not going as long you are accusing me for something I never did and never will do!" I said angry. _

"_Suit yourself." Professor Professor said to me and he sounded really annoying, which made me more angry than I already was. "I'm not going to apologize."_

"_Please guys," Victor said before I could say a thing. " not over my communicator."_

"_Victor you go to the enemy. Let Anita cool down a little bit." Professor Professor said before he disappeared from Victor's communicator. Victor looked to me one last time before he went away and he left me alone. _

"_There is no way I'm going to that… that thing." I muttered. I looked next to me where Victor was and I sighed. "Alright, I'm going, but only for Victor's sake." And I followed Victor's trail. _

_---_

_A few moments later, I arrived at the city. It started to rain when I saw a few people standing around something. I decided to place my sky-bike near to the group and as I walked to the group, I saw Victor's sky-bike standing there. _

_Suddenly, Ray appeared form nowhere and he held me back. "Just stay here." he said and I looked into his eyes. I just knew that there was something going on, something really wrong was going on. _

"_Ray? What's going on?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with Victor?"_

_Ray looked to me and he took me to Victor's sky-bike. "Anita," Ray started. "before you see anything just remember we did the best we could do and that this isn't your fault." _

_When he said these words, I knew something bad happened to Victor. "Ray, what happened to Victor?" Suddenly, I saw Victor's sky-bike standing there and then I saw him lying there in front of his sky-bike. I ran up to him and I kneeled down next to him. "Victor!" I called and I looked to him. "No, please, don't be… you can't just leave me…" I felt the tears swell up in my eyes. "Please, Victor, please wake up, even it's just for me." I whispered. _

_I heard Ray coming to me and he kneeled down next to me. "Anita, he isn't coming back." he whispered and he pulled me into a hug. I felt the tears falling down my cheeks and I started to cry.  
"It'll be alright, Anita. Don't cry. Everything will be all right." Ray whispered in my ears and I just hoped that he was right. _

* * *

I felt how Mildred softly squeezed my hand. "Believe me, Anita." she whispered. "Everything will be alright."

I smiled a little bit. "I know, Mildred." I whispered back. "I hope everything will be all right soon. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be dear. It wasn't your fault." she whispered and we looked to each other as we held each other's hands tight.

_

* * *

_

I sighed. I was standing in front of Mildred's house, it was time for me to tell it to her. To tell her that her only son died. I walked up to the front door and I knocked on the door.

_A few moments later, the door went open and Mildred appeared in the doorframe. "Anita, what brings you here?" she asked and I swallowed. _

"_There is something I need to tell to you, Mildred." I whispered and Mildred looked to me. She let me into her house and I sat down on her couch while Mildred sat down next to me. _

"_Anita, what's wrong?" Mildred asked. She sounded really worried and why shouldn't she be? The partner of her son visits her without her son, while they always came together to her._

"_Mildred," I started and I looked to her. "it's…it's Victor." I had no idea how I would tell it to her. _

_Mildred looked to me and she grabbed my hand. "What happened, Anita?" she whispered. _

"_He needed to find some unknown enemy." I said and my voice started to shake. "And I didn't want to come with him. And now… now he's…" I just couldn't say it and I felt the tears falling down. _

"_When did it happen?" Mildred asked and I heard her voice trembling. _

_I wiped my tears away and I looked into Mildred's eyes. "A few moments ago. I wanted to be the one who would tell you this news. I'm so sorry, Mildred. If I knew that this was going to happen, I wouldn't…"_

"_Anita, there is nothing you could do. Nothing could tell you that this was going to happen." Mildred said and she pulled me close to her. We talked and hugged each other for the rest of that day. It was the toughest day of our life. _

* * *

I looked to it. The sun was almost fully set and Mildred, Ray and I were standing at Victor's grave. We didn't say a thing. I bet we all still couldn't believe that Victor actually passed away. I will miss a partner for the rest of my life.

I saw Kowalski coming to us and she whispered something in Ray's ear.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go." Ray said to us and he looked to me. "You know where you van find me when you need me."

I nodded and Ray walked away. Mildred and I looked to each other. "It'll be alright, Anita." she said. "Sooner or later, we'll both get used to the fact that Victor isn't with us anymore."

I looked away from Mildred and I looked to Victor's grave while I shook my head. "I will never get used to that. I will miss a partner for the rest of my life." I whispered. I didn't want any other agent to be my partner.

"Anita, you can spend the night at my place, if you want." Mildred said as she grabbed my hand. "Just for tonight or for some nights."

I loked back to her and I gave her a little smile. "Maybe I will."

Mildred smiled and she squeezed my hand softly. "I'll see you tonight, then." she said before she left me alone at Victor's grave.

As soon as Mildred left me alone, I fell down to my knees and I started to cry. "Why, Victor? Why you?" I whispered. I didn't look up, it was like I was afraid to face the truth. "I wish I wasn't so stupid to let you go alone. I wish I wasn't so stubborn. I wish this didn't happen." I stood up again and I wiped the tears away. Before I walked away. I looked just one more time to the grave. I just couldn't believe that Victor was gone. Ripped out of my life, it felt like a piece of my heart was missing.

"Anita." I suddenly heard and I turned around. It sounded like… like… like Victor!

"Victor? Is that you?" I said while I looked around. If it was Victor, then where could he be? Suddenly, I saw something appearing above Victor's grave. It looked like Victor. "Victor? But how… what… what's going on?" I asked while I walked back to his grave.

"Anita, listen to me." Victor's spirit said to me. "There is a way to escape from this."

An escape from this? What did he mean? "Escape from what?" I asked him.

"From this nightmare." Victor's spirit said and he looked into my eyes. "This is just a dream, Anita. Doctor Doctor got another Dream Crystal. And this time, she trapped you in this nightmare. I am here to tell you that there is a way of escaping from this."

I couldn't believe my ears. So there is a way of getting Victor back? But how… what do I need to do?" I asked Victor.

"Doctor Doctor hid the Dream Crystal somewhere in this dream world. The only thing I know is that I am the clue. Find the crystal and destroy it for once and for all. This need to be done within twenty-four hours, otherwise you'll be living in this nightmare forever."

I think that I started to gaze to him. So he only knows that he is the clue. That was it? Not something more specific? "That's all?" I asked to him. "What do you mean with 'I am the clue'?"

"I'm sorry, Anita." Victor said and he started to disappear.

"Please, Victor, don't go." I said to him. I didn't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry, Anita." Victor said before he disappeared completely.

I just couldn't believe that this just happened. "Come on, grab yourself together, Anita." I whispered to myself. "There is no way that this is true. You're just dreaming it." I walked away from the grave, but somehow sounded the theory about the Dream Crystal reasonable. "There is just no way that this just happened." I sighed. "Maybe you're just tired and you really need to go to Mildred's place. Maybe that's just all." I said to my self. I just hoped everything would be alright soon, before I started to loose my mind.

---

I looked around me. Mildred's place is just wonderful decorated. If I really needed someone to talk to, was Mildred the best person. And especially now.

Mildred walked into the living room with a cup of warm milk that she made just for me. "Try to drink something, Anita." she said and she gave me a motherly look. "Maybe warm milk with honey will relax you a little bit." I gave her a little smile and Mildred sat down next to me after she gave me my cup. "It will be hard at the beginning." Mildred whispered to me.

I looked to her and I shook my head. "It will always be hard for me." I said and I looked how the steam rose from my warm milk. "I had this weird vision." I started. I had no idea if I had to tell it to her, but I just did. "I saw Victor's spirit at the graveyard. He said something about that this was all a dream and I needed to destroy the Dream Crystal, which is hidden in something where Victor is the clue of." it sounded so stupid when I said it. How could this be ever true? I was probable dreaming all of that.

"You two had to stop Doctor Doctor while she was using her Dream Crystal, right?" Mildred suddenly asked me and I nodded. "So, why couldn't it be a possibility?"

"Because we destroyed it once before." I said. "There is just no way that there is a second one." At least, not that we knew of.

"If this means we that we can get Victor back, we need to do everything that we could do, even though it sounds impossible." It sounded reasonable and Mildred grabbed softly my arm. "We should do what ever we can to get Victor back."

I looked to Mildred and I nodded. "Maybe you're right." I said. I stood up and gave Mildred one last hug. "I hope we'll get Victor back."

---

I sat down in my living room. I looked through all my stuff the last twenty-two hours and now all my stuff was laying around me in my living room. "Victor is the clue." I whispered to myself and I sighed. "What could he ever mean with that?" I stood up again and I looked to my living room. "Everything looks normal to me. How would I ever be able to find the Dream Crystal like this?"

Suddenly, my communicator started to ring and I picked it up. "Did you find it, Anita?" I heard Mildred's voice at the other side of the line.

"I'm sorry, Mildred." I said. "Everything seems too normal for me. Did you find anything?"

"No, but I know it has to do something with the two of you." Mildred said. So, what she means is that it has to be something that I got from Victor.

"But I have no idea what Victor meant with it." I said and I heard how desperate my voice sounded. "Why couldn't he just say where it was, because time's running out."

"You have less then fifteen minutes to find it." I heard Mildred saying and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mildred." I sighed. "But I think that Victor's spirit was just a hallucination. I shouldn't gave you false hope for getting him back."

"It's alright, honey. It's just that we both wanted him back so badly, that we both believed that we could get him back." I could hear the disappointment in her voice and I looked to my clock.

"Just five minutes left." I said and I looked around. Suddenly, something caught my eyes. I walked to a frame with a picture of Victor and me in it. The picture was made on my latest birthday, Victor thought it would be funny to make a picture with the two of us. "Mildred, I guess I found it." I said to Mildred.

"Are you serious?" Mildred asked to me and I looked to the frame of the picture. It has some strange green glow all around it and I didn't trust it.

"I hope so." I said. "It's a picture of me and Victor and if I have to destroy it, I… I don't think I can destroy it. It's one of the fewest things from Victor that I have left." It was his last gift to me. I just couldn't destroy it so easily.

"We have to take that chance, Anita. It's that or nothing." Mildred said and I knew she was right. "We don't have much time left, so do it now!"

"Okay, here it goes." I said with a heavy heart and I threw the frame onto the ground and it broke in at least a thousand pieces. I looked to it and my head just felt really heavy. Before I knew it, I fell down to the ground.

---

"Victor!" I called and I opened my eyes. I looked around me and I sighed. I was in my own bedroom, in my own bed. "It was all just a dream." I sighed. "But still, it looked so real." I didn't know what I had to do and I just felt that I needed to tell it to someone. So I decided to grab my communicator and to make a call.

"Anita?" I heard Victor's voice saying and I felt relieved. It was really just a dream. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, Victor… but… it sounds silly, but I had a terrible dream and I just needed to…"

Victor gave me a little smile. I was so glad that we could see each other faces with the communicator. It made a lot of things easier. "It's alright." Victor said. "Hey, we have just two hours left before we go to work, so… how about we have breakfast together at your place? You can tell me all about your dream then."

I smiled a little bit. I knew I was blessed with a partner like Victor. "You're such an amazing partner." I said to him. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you within an hour. I'll go and fresh up first." Victor said and he disappeared from the screen.

I got out of my bed and I looked around before I left my room. "I'm so glad that everything is just a dream."

---

I walked into my living room. I just set the kitchen table, so we could eat when Victor arrived. I heard the doorbell ringing and I opened my front door.

"Come on in." I said with a smile when I saw Victor standing there. Victor walked into my house and we both walked into my living room.

"You sounded a little bit worried, so I figured it was the best to come and have breakfast with you." He gave me a smile and something seemed to catch his eyes. "You didn't have any thieves here, right?" he suddenly asked.

"No, I would have heard them if there were any thieves. Why are you asking that?" I was a little bit worried that the thieves – if there were any – would take something of my beloved things.

"Because something or someone broke my present." Victor said and he kneeled down to pick something up. "The frame with our picture in it is broken." I kneeled down next to him and I looked to Victor. I guess I looked to him in a shock, because he gave me a worried look. "What is it?"

"I needed to break the frame because Doctor Doctor's Dream Crystal was hidden in it." I said. It sounded really stupid right now, but seeing all of this… there just had to be a logical explanation for that.

Victor grabbed softly my and he looked into my eyes. "Anita, you're talking in riddles." he said.

"That was my dream." I told him. "I needed to find the Dream Crystal and break it."

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen while you tell me about your dream." Victor said while we stood up again. So, while we walked to the kitchen, I told Victor about my dream. "It could be true, but I guess we'll never know for sure." Victor said when we walked into my kitchen.

"I just hope it won't happen ever again." I sighed. "Once is more than enough.

Victor placed an arm around my shoulder and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. It was nothing more than a friendly kiss, but I loved it more than everything. "It won't happen ever again." Victor said. "I'll take care of that."

I gave him a smile as I looked to him. That promise made me feel a lot better and I hoped that it was really over with all those Dream Crystals. But what really happened, I guess we will never know. "Well, since we took care to that… how about breakfast?"

Victor smiled and he sat down at the kitchen table. "I thought you would never say that."

=== END ===


End file.
